tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Stock points
In addition to the C-rank (company rank), Tycoon Online has the S-rank, the stock ranking. To climb the stock rankings, you need to obtain stock points. These are gained in two ways: By receiving dividend from stocks purchased and by selling stocks that have increased in value since they were bought. Please note: You must have a company to receive dividends and stock points. Stock Market quick guide There are two rankings in Tycoon Online: C-Rank and S-Rank. S-Rank is based on the number of stock points you have accumulated. You can earn stock points in two different ways: 1)When you sell a share that you previously bought, you earn 1 stock point for each 200 iKr that the stock increased in value. For example, if you bought a share for 400 iKr and later sell it for 1200 iKr, you have a gain of 700 iKr, so you will earn 3 stock points. Be aware, though, that you can only earn stock points on the first 5 shares you sell each day, and only 1 per company per day. 2)Once per week, all companies pay dividends to their stockholders. You will received dividends on up to 50 of the highest-priced stocks that you own, but you cannot receive a dividend from shares of your own company. (This is a big reason to sell your own shares – if they are among your top 50 stocks, they still count toward the 50 but you won't get dividends from them.) Dividends give you cash which you can use in your company's operations, but you also earn one stock point for every 100 iKr of dividends you receive. So, when you are picking shares to buy, you should look for companies that are likely to increase their share price, or pay a good dividend. When you are looking at stocks to buy, you can see what they have paid in dividends in the past, and you can also see their current 'stockpile', which is money the company has set aside to pay dividends. When dividends are paid, the stockpile is divided by 50 to determine the amount of dividend to pay on each share. You are allowed to buy 5 shares per day, and you can only buy one share of a particular company each day. You can sell as many shares as you want, but remember that you will only earn stock points on the first five shares you sell each day. Remember, you should be putting all of the shares of your own company out for sale as well. Since you are a brand new player, you will not have a history of good dividend payments or rising share price to motivate other players to buy your shares. The best way to get your shares to sell is to have a good stockpile and to manage your company well. (Please don't consider posting in the forums asking people to buy your shares – this is not allowed.) To increase your stockpile, your company should be selling goods. Every time you sell goods on the market, to the bank, or in shops, 10% of the sales price goes directly to your stockpile. This is the best way to make your stock attractive to other players. Stock points from dividend When you receive dividend from your stocks, you gain one stock point per 100 iKr of dividend. For instance: One Sunday, you receive a total dividend of 14 589 iKr from your stocks. How many stock points does this give you? 14 589 / 100 = 146 point. Stock points from selling stocks that have increased in value When you buy a share and sell it when it has increased in value, you gain stock points. Every 100 iKr the share has increased in value awards you 1 stock point. You can earn stock points when someone else buys the share. You do not receive stock points for selling your own shares. You will not earn stock points by selling to the bank, nor at the end of the round. You will get stock points for maximum of five (5) shares per day. For instance: You buy a share for 100 iKr. A week later, it is worth 500 iKr. How much has the share value increased since you bought it? 500 iKr - 100 iKr = 400 iKr. How many stock points does this give you? 400 / 100 = 4 points. Stock points